


Day Eight: Prostitution/Sex Work

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Demon Sam Winchester, Getting Together, Knot for Hire, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gabriel, Sex Work, Tail Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Let me grab some stuff from the kitchen first,” Sam mumbles, digging his heels in to stop Gabriel’s pushing.“Nope. No thanks. Don’t want anything in there. Only want what’s in your fucking pants.”“Gabriel,” Sam says, rolling his eyes. “You pay me to take care of you. So let me fucking do my job. Meet me in your bedroom.”Gabriel throws his hands up in the air and sighs. “Fine. But if I die from heat symptoms becoming too much for my body to handle before getting your big ol knot then you’re not getting paid!”





	Day Eight: Prostitution/Sex Work

Gabriel forcibly pushes the demon towards his bedroom. His heat has been going on for two hours already and he’s ready for a good dicking.

“Let me grab some stuff from the kitchen first,” Sam mumbles, digging his heels in to stop Gabriel’s pushing.

“Nope. No thanks. Don’t want anything in there. Only want what’s in your fucking pants.”

“Gabriel,” Sam says, rolling his eyes. “You pay me to take care of you. So let me fucking do my job. Meet me in your bedroom.”

Gabriel throws his hands up in the air and sighs. “Fine. But if I die from heat symptoms becoming too much for my body to handle before getting your big ol knot then you’re not getting paid!”

Gabriel hears the demon chuckle as he makes his way to his bedroom. He quickly strips out of his clothes before jumping onto the bed. His ass is already leaking an obscene amount of slick, his body warm and flushed, his wings twitch, and his oil glands leak. He’s a mess. 

He leans over to his bedside drawer and pulls out a handful of skittles. He always has a sweet tooth but during his heat it’s so much worse. 

“Really, Gabe? You need real substance instead of just candy all the time,” Sam groans as he makes his way into the bedroom, arms filled with bottles of water, gatorade, and protein bars.

“You know I have a sweet tooth.” Gabriel turns a sultry grin towards the demon. “Now get your sweet ass over here.”

Sam drops everything beside the bed before quickly stripping himself. Every new inch of exposed skin gets Gabriel’s skin hotter and his belly fills with lust. 

“Fuck,” Gabriel whispers when Sam’s thick cock bobs free, slapping against his tight belly. Sam raises an eyebrow, smirk on his face. “Quit teasing me, Sammy. I have needs!” Gabriel whines until Sam finally crawls into bed. 

Gabriel doesn’t waste any time pushing Sam down onto his back and climbing into his lap. “Easy, Gabe. Let’s try to take it slow.”

Gabriel shakes his head while running his hands up and down Sam’s chest. His head is already beginning to fog with the intensity of his heat. Something begins to prod at his ass, causing him to throw his head back and moan. Finally. Finally he’s going to get filled. 

“Don’t worry,” Sam murmurs, soothingly running his hands up and down Gabriel’s thighs. “I’m here. I’ll take care of you.” And the demon always does. Ever since Gabriel started paying Sam to help him through his heats, he’s always been well taken care of. 

“I trust you. Please, Sammy. Need something inside me.”

Sam’s tail circles his hole a few more times before wiggling itself in. Gabriel sighs with relief. He leans down in order to kiss Sam, their lips meeting in a furious kiss that’s all teeth and tongue. Perfect for when Gabriel is in heat. Sam’s tail rubs relentlessly against Gabriel’s prostate and he’s helpless to stop his orgasm. His cock shoots streams of cum across Sam’s belly and chest.

“Fuck,” Gabriel sighs. The orgasm is giving Gabriel a break to catch his breath but he’s nowhere near done yet. He needs Sam’s knot. 

“Drink this,” Sam demands, holding a bottle of water up to Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel listens for once, taking the water and gulping it down.

“Can I please have your knot now?” Gabriel whines. 

“Go ahead,” Sam says as he leans back, hands behind his head. 

“Fucking finally!” Gabriel gets up on his knees, reaching behind himself to line Sam’s dick up with his leaking hole. He slowly sinks down, the way made easy with how much slick is pouring from his hole. Once he’s seated in Sam’s lap, he swivels his hips, getting himself used to finally feeling full. 

Sam’s hands come up to tweak Gabriel’s nipples and he leans his chest towards those talented fingers. 

“So pretty like this, Gabe. Look at you,” Sam whispers, eyes shining with wonder. Somewhere along the line this relationship went from a knot for hire to more. Gabriel’s been holding a candle for the demon for awhile but he hasn’t told Sam, afraid of rejection. But moments like this make Gabriel rethink his plan to grit and bare it. Maybe Sam returns his feelings.

“Fuck me, Sam. Please,” Gabriel says through gritted teeth. He leans forward and Sam catches his hands, intertwining their fingers, resting their hands on either side of his head.

Sam plants his feet on the bed and begins to fuck up into Gabriel. The angle is perfect, hitting Gabriel’s prostate on every thrust. “Yes. Fuck yes, Sammy.”

Sam’s hands let go of his. Before he can mourn the loss of contact, Sam is reaching up and touching Gabriel’s wings. They’re so fucking sensitive while he’s in heat. Gabriel’s entire body lights up with pleasure as the demon pulls and caresses over the wing joints before playing with his oil glands. “I’m so close, Sam. Gimme your knot. Need it,” Gabriel pants. 

Sam’s knot begins to grow, pulling at Gabriel’s rim in the most delicious way. Suddenly, Sam’s tail wraps around Gabriel’s erection to stroke him just as Sam’s knot locks itself inside Gabriel’s ass. 

“Fuck, Gabe. Yes, baby.”

Gabriel screams as his orgasm causes his vision to white out with its intensity. He pumps load after load onto Sam’s chest just as Sam’s cock floods Gabriel’s insides with his seed. It’s perfect and finally settles Gabriel’s heat for the moment. 

Sam holds Gabriel tight against his chest as their breathing settles. He wishes he could stay here forever against this muscular chest. 

“Can I ask you something?” Sam asks after they’ve been settled for awhile. 

“Of course.”

“Do you think I could help you again with your next heat?”

“Well I should hope so, Sam. I do pay you,” Gabriel says, lifting his head to peer down at Sam.

“Could I help you even if you don’t pay me?”

Gabriel’s lips twitch with the urge to smile. “Are you asking what I think you’re asking, Sammy?”

Sam’s eyes twinkle with happiness. “I’m asking if maybe we could be more. Maybe I could even see you outside of your heats.”

Gabriel sighs a breath of relief. “Yes. I want that.” He leans down and kisses Sam’s lips. “I’ve wanted that for awhile Samsquatch.”

“Good,” Sam says with a giant smile. Running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair he murmurs, “I want that too, Shortstuff. Now let’s get you through the rest of this heat.”


End file.
